Coin Toss
by Ambyrawrawr
Summary: A flip of the coin, winner or loser. Matt did enjoy being the winner. PWP


**A.N**

**Back in the writing groove. I'm only going to be uploading one shots/PWP here now, these are also uploaded on my Ao3!**

* * *

"Why do I have to wear this?" Mello complained as he fell into step beside Matt. "What if people notice?"

"You get to wear it because you suck at coin tosses." Matt replied, though it wasn't necessarily true. The two coins he had picked up from a local joke shop were his secret weapon. One side was heavier than the other and alternating between the two meant Mello never got suspicious and Matt got to see him in such deliciously lewd scenarios. "And people won't notice if you keep your mouth shut."

Mello clamped his mouth shut, regretting his choice in challenges this week. After last week's short shorts and thigh highs fiasco which left Mello limping for several days, he was more determined than ever to win and have Matt under his control for the day. The thick blue vibrator seemed like a good idea at the time and he had spent more than a couple of nights picturing Matt squirming with need as it buzzed inside him, right on the street.

Mello cursed under his breath as he felt the toy shift inside him, his cheeks a little flushed. It wasn't even turned on yet, Matt turning the small remote over in his hand under Mello's watchful eye. Mello shook his head, glancing around the crowd of shoppers, trying to forget about it as he glanced at a tacky store display.

The he felt it.

The faint _bzzzzz_ as the toy inside him came to life, twisting and vibrating against his insides. Mello stopped in his tracks, letting out a shaky breath as he turned to glare at Matt who had a rather large shit eating grin slapped across his face.

"Turn it off."

"It's on the lowest setting."

"I don't care turn it off."

"That wasn't part of the deal. You know that. You know the safe word. Say and it and I'll stop." Matt said, pressing the switch again. Mello jolted as the toy vibrated faster, rubbing against the sensitive skin, he bit down hard on his lip to stop the soft moan slipping past his lips.

"Matt _please."_ Mello hissed as he silently thanked and cursed himself for wearing such tight underwear today.

Matt fiddled with the remote, watching Mello clench his hands tightly, short nails digging into the calloused whorls of his palms, eyes slightly glazed and panting softly. His breath caught in his throat as he grabbed Mello's wrist, dragging him through the crowd until it started to thin, directing him down a dingy alley and round the corner to a dead end. Dead leaves swirled around their ankles as Matt pushed Mello up against the wall, ignoring his protests as unlaced his pants.

The tight boxers were strained around the bulge which Matt rubbed in appreciation, paying special attention to the damp spot near the waistband.

"Matt stop, what if someone comes by?!"

"Then you best cover your mouth and I'll be quick." Matt replied, pulling Mello's boxers down. He pressed the button on the remote again and watched Mello quickly jam his fist against his mouth, biting down hard so the moan died in his throat. A clear bead of precum leaked down from his slit which Matt smeared along the shaft as he wrapped his fingers around him.

Matt squeezed slightly, moving his hand faster. Mello rocked his hips into Matt's fist, mind numb as the vibrator inside him nudged against the small bundle of nerves which each roll of his hips. Matt pressed closer, kissing and biting along the soft skin of Mello's neck and gently sucking along the rough burn on the other side. Mello's hand fell away from his mouth as his back arched, coating Matt's hand in cum with a high pitched moan.

Matt turned the vibrator off and held his hand to Mello's face, looking at him expectantly until Mello rolled his eyes and licked it clean.

"You realise you've still got to walk home with that in." Matt said.

Mello tugged his boxers up, lacing his pants quickly. "You realise we could've been caught you asshole."

Again, that shit eating smirk plastered Matt's face. "Yeah and you knew it too, that's why you came so hard."

"Fuck you Jeevas."

Matt slipped his arm around Mello's waist, tugging him close. "Not tonight love. You've still got to return the favour. After all it was soooo kind of me to get you off, so I think it'll be me fucking you."

Mello shoved Matt away and stormed out of the alley, ignoring the soft laughter behind him. Fuck Matt, just fuck that bastard.


End file.
